


Rain's Time in the Shower

by SpacedOutVeggies



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Embarrassment, Exhibitionism, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Masturbation in Bathroom, Masturbation in Shower, Moaning, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Orgasm, Other, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, top surgery mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 23:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpacedOutVeggies/pseuds/SpacedOutVeggies
Summary: Rain finds himself with some time to spare in the shower, so he does the first thing he can think of- getting off with the shower headLittle does he know he has an audience....





	Rain's Time in the Shower

**Author's Note:**

> This just smut
> 
> That's it
> 
> Inspired by real life experiences*
> 
> *embellished a lot for the sake of porn

Rain stood in the shower, the warm water dripping down from his black curls as he looked at the floor. He ran his hand over his now flat chest, satisfied. He let out a sigh and turned his head up to look at the shower head. He grabbed it and pulled it out of its holster, making sure not to spray himself in the face as he did so. He lingered briefly with the spray pointed at his chest; watching the droplets run down his legs and join the flow to the drain. His tail flicked anxiously as he adjusted the spray to the strongest setting. It pounded into his chest before he sighed again and moved the jet down between his legs. 

As soon as the jet hit his cock he gasped and bent over, the pounding spray sending wave after wave of pleasure through him. His knees shook involuntarily beneath him, making him have to hold on to the metal bar in the shower so he wouldn’t slip. His sharp teeth drew blood from his lip as he bit down, trying desperately to stay quiet. His tail whipped behind him and knocked a couple shampoo bottles over, causing Rain to startle and drop the shower head at such a loud noise in such a small space. A knock came from the door and a friendly voice asked, “you ok in there, Rain?” Rain stammered back a yes as he picked up the bottles. He waited momentarily to make sure the other ghoul was gone before he resumed his self-gratifying act. 

He once again moved the shower head down to his small yet impossibly sensitive cock, gasping again at the pressure of the spray. He gripped the shower bar with white knuckles and forced his legs to stay apart as he continued the assault on his cock. He let out a quivering moan- he couldn’t help it, it felt so good! He quickly slapped his hand over his mouth to quiet any more sounds he made, but the damage had already been done. Unbeknownst to him, there was now a small gathering of Ghouls sitting in the common room by the bathrooms, all of which heard his little noise and were now privy to Rain’s lascivious actions. A hush fell over the common room as the ghouls tried to listen in on Rain, desperate to hear the shaky moans of their normally reserved bandmate. And Rain delivered. He gasped and cried out at the blissful feeling of water pounding on his cock, unable to restrict the flow of filthy sounds once they started pouring out. His knees buckled and he nearly fell to them, but his grip on the shower bar stopped him. He was bent over, ass out, back arched, and knees bent inward as he neared his climax. His legs wouldn’t stop shaking and he started whimpering; whining at the pleasure building inside him as the pounding on his cock persisted. His tail was wrapped around his leg so he wouldn’t knock any more bottles over- and satan forbid- Dew’s small collection of soap bars, all of which had bites taken out of them. The last time they were knocked over poor Mountain got a tongue lashing from Dew, and not the good kind. 

Rain sank to his knees as his moans became breathy and heavy. His face was flushed, turned up at the ceiling, eyes squeezed shut and mouth open in a silent cry of pleasure as the muscles in his core tightened even more, bringing him over the edge. He let out a string of whimpers and heavy breaths as his climax hit him, the sounds of which seemed to echo throughout the now silent common room (well, silent except for the wet sounds of Dew shamelessly stroking his dick.) Rain exhaled slowly as his legs stopped shaking and his back relaxed. He turned the shower head back to the regular setting and just let it spray over his chest and stomach. He reached his hand down to feel his cock, but winced as his fingers brushed over the extremely sensitive head. He felt the fluids coating his heat and dragged his fingers through it, feeling how it had leaked onto the insides of his thighs and caused the hair there to stick together. He brought his fingers up to his mouth and, in a moment of unrestrained curiosity, put them in his mouth to taste himself. It was salty but not unpleasant. As the post-orgasm fog cleared out of his head he stood up and washed the insides of his thighs of the sticky mess. He turned off the water and put the shower head back in place. He stepped out of the shower to dry off, careful to not run the towel over his overstimulated cock. Rain dressed in his pajamas- a big T-shirt and a pair of someone else's boxer shorts before stepping out into the common area. Rain froze as the ghouls there quickly tried to “act normal.” His face flushed deeply as he realized they had heard everything; they heard his lustful moans and cries of pleasure. They heard his whimpers and gasps as he came. Rain was mortified as he spotted the drying cum on Dew’s shirt and the not-so-subtle tents in everyone’s pants. 

It was Swiss that broke the silence. “Have fun in there?” it was the same voice that asked if he was ok earlier. Rain looked down and swiftly made an escape to his bedroom. He shut his door and slumped down by it, pulling his knees to his chest and hanging his head in embarrassment and unwanted arousal.


End file.
